PC Band Murders
by starbright003
Summary: A killer must be found before the whole band is killed
1. the killer strikes

*~Chapter 1~*

  
  
  
  


It was Monday morning. I looked at my clock and sighed at the time blinking. 5:30!! I was on my way to zero hour band practice. Probably the worst part of band. As I pulled into the parking lot of my school, Phoenix Christian, I knew something wasn't right. I got out of my car, locked it, and began to walk up to the band room. The room was so quiet, that didn't seem right. I opened the door and found all the lights out.

"Hello?"

The only sound I heard was the echo of my voice echoing off the old band walls. I fumbled around and found the light switch and when I finally found it I breathed a sigh of relief. This was just all to odd. I turned on the light and my eyes grew wide. Lying on the carpet in a pool of blood was Ben. Ben, my popcorn boy......dead. I ran over to where his cold body lay and tried to find a pulse. Nothing. I looked up when I saw two more people walk into the band room.

"Katy what happened ?" that was Mindi our fearless leader

I looked at Ben and shook my head.

"I don't know?"

"Where is Mr. Moss?" Casey a freshmen asked

I pointed to his office.

"Not here yet."

Casey walked over to Ben,

"This is so not good!"

I looked at Mindi who joined our sad group. As the time went by more of the band flooded into the room. All had the same expression as the person before. Finally about 6:30 Mr. Moss walked in the room.


	2. The next victim

** Chapter 2**

  
  
  
  


"Guys this is a very important situation. Something isn't right."

We had all sat down to hear Mr. Moss's announcements.

"We still have a competition in 5 days. So let's get to work."

Slowly we made our way out onto the field.

"Wait what is going on?" Erin who's sometimes just a little slow asked

The band groaned.

"Nothing Erin." Casey replied

No one could think this morning. The guard was off and Mindi just could not direct. Even Mr. Moss seemed a little worried.

"Lets's do that again."

We sighed at the words of Mr. Moss. His favorite words, DO IT AGAIN! We turned around when we heard a scream. There lying on the ground was Mindi with a mase stabbed into her back. She was dead too! Ryan, a tuba player quickly rushed over to her.

"Guys she's dead."

'No crap Suzie." I laughed

He turned her over to reveal her pale face. Her hair was covered in blood a long with pretty much every other part of her body. Now I was scared. I was pretty sure the rest of the band felt the same way. I decided that now was no time to be on the field.

"I'm leaving."

I began to walk off the field and soon others began to follow me. Once we were back inside we all gathered around Ben's body.

"Ok now what?" Ryan asked

"We need to get some help." Erin said

"I'm scared." Sarah replied

We all sat in silence as Mr. Moss came in with Mindi's dead body. The whole band was scared. Me being one of them.


	3. The competition day finally comes

** Chapter 3**

  
  


It had been 5 days since the last killing. Everyone seemed back to normal. I was still worried about our two dead band's men. Our drum major was gone! We still had a competition to go to. The band oiled into the bus to discuss the recent events.

"Guys, who do you think could have done this?" Shadaya asked?

No one wanted to answer her.

"I don't ever want to go back to band." Nikki laughed

"Hey that wouldn't be such a bad idea." I replied

We drove in silence the rest of the way. When we got off the bus it seemed like every one was staring at us. They all knew about the PC band murders. Mr Moss gathered us into a little circle around him.

"Everyone knows what happened."

"What happened?" Erin asked

The band groaned. Why did Erin have to be so....slow sometimes.

"I want you guys to get out on that field and march like never before."

The whole band agreed and we all cheered a little. Mr. Moss got us into a line to march to the field. As we marched I still was a little freaked out. Something was not right. As the stadium came into view I tried to push the murders out of my head. It was way to hard. You never know who was going to be next.


	4. The killer strikes again!

** Chapter 4**

  
  
  
  


We marched into the stadium and I took a deep breath. This was it. The whole band had to get through this. 

"Phoenix Christian the field is yours."

Erin slowly lifted her arms. Since she was assistant drum major she had taken Mindi's place. She slowly lifted her arms.

"1...2.....3...4.."

The trombones came in with their first note and as they held it I marched toward the fifty yard line. As I did I noticed something that stopped the whole show. Mr Moss was dead. Blood slowly dribbled from his head. I looked up in the stands and saw a man in a PC letter jacket quickly run from the stands. Someone from the band? No way! By this time the band had stopped and gathered around Mr. Moss.

"What now?" Ryan asked

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my......" Erin said

"We know Erin." Shadaya answered

Some of the band parents cane and covered him up with a blanket. David directed us back to the bus. Now that Mr. Moss was gone we had no clue what to do. Once the whole band was on the bus David decided to figure out what to do.

"So, anyone see anything?"

Everyone shook their head. I got up and decided I should tell them.

"I saw a man in a PC letter jacket."

"No way." Sarah said

"Yes!!"

The whole bus was silent. I knew what I saw We had to do something. If we don't everyone would soon be dead!


	5. The killer is found

** Chapter 5**

  
  


The band was gathered in the band room. The big party for band was tonight. Everyone would be here.

"We have to stop this." I said

"Anyone got a plan?' David asked

No one spoke.

"Well I do." Erin said

We looked at her and laughed.

"Listen. The killer seems to be killing when the band is all together right?"

"Except for Ben." I reminded

"Well who would like to help find the killer?" she asked

Nikki finally raised her hand. We all looked shocked.

"All you have to do is stay up all night."

"And......." Nikki continued

"And this killer should come to you."

Nikki was scared but decided to go along with Erin's plans

** 2:30 still in the band room**

  
  


Well Nikki had followed Erin's plans and was still trying to stay up all night. Everyone around her was asleep but not really. They all wanted to see the killer. Finally around 3:00 Nikki heard a noise coming from upstairs.

"Crap." she heard someone yell

She tried to stay calm, but she was really scared. Finally she saw a dark shadow creep down the stairs.

"I'm coming he whispered

Nikki woke everyone up around her. Nikki heard the steps getting closer. As they did she got eve more nervous. Shadaya went to the light switch. As soon as the killer got close to Nikki Shadaya would turn on the light. Nikki saw the feet getting closer.

"Shadaya now!"

The light was turned on and the killer was revealed.

"Mr. Pietch." David said

Casey took a drum stick and began to hit him.

"Darn." Mr Petch said

"Why?" Sarah asked

"I'm not done with this band. Now that your precious Moss is gone I'm coming back." he said

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

We all looked yo the door and saw Rusty. As soon as he began to walk toward Mr. Pietch everyone faint. He smelled worse then ever. He got close to Mr. Pietch and lifted his arm.

"No I'm melting..... melting." 

Mr. Pietch really did melt into a puddle right there. Rusty looked around and everyone had fainted from the smell.

"Guys?" he asked to no one


	6. Confused?

  
  
  
  


Confused? I'm here to explain:

  
  


Who is Popcorn boy?

  
  


~ Popcorn boy is Ben. It's just a name I have for him

  
  


What is with Erin?

  
  


~ This stuff about Erin is not meant to be mean. This is how she is. She always is slow and just sometimes is just dumb. THIS IS NOT MEAN!!

  
  


~Who is Mindi?

  
  


Mindi is our drum major. Erin is the assistant drum major

  
  


~ Who is Suzie

  
  


Suzie is also Ryan. It's just a nickname thing. It's because he plays the suziphone

  
  


~ Who is Mr. Pietch

  
  


Mr Pietch is our old band director. He left the school a year ago to go to a public school so he could get more money :(. So no we have the most awesome director Mr. Moss. (No he's not dead)

  
  


~ What is this thing with Rusty?

  
  


It's again not meant to be in a mean way. It's just a joke thing that came up. And now that he graduated I had to use it one more time. GOOD LUCK RUSTY!!!!

  
  


To anyone from PC who actually finds this. I'm sorry for my poor writing. This is just crazy ramblings from a band nerd's head. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
